Forever
by Snail-Day-And-Night
Summary: After defeating Dark Gaia, Sonic has some time to hang out with his friends. But when he loses his new bracelet (courtesy of Chip), he finds out it had an ever bigger purpose than to serve as an accesory. Will he find the amulet and continue with his life, or will he and his friends have to bear with the permanent visits of the Werehog? Friendship fic, may contain shipping later!
1. Prologue

**FULL SUMMARY:**

After restoring the world and defeating Dark Gaia, Sonic takes some time to rest and hang out with his friends. But when he loses the bracelet Chip gave to him, he finds out it wasn't just to look pretty, and actually just kept him from becoming a Werehog again due to a small amount of Dark Gaia energy left on his body (brought to you by Eggman's purple earth-shattering ray of doom). The whole situations gets even worse as Sonic may have discovered that his firends, while not downright scared or disgusted, aren't very fond of his alternate form. Will he get the bracelet back? Will he just let it go and convince his friends of trusting in him? Or will he have to live away from his friends at night? (AT NIGHT, EH?) A fanfic about friendship! There may also be shipping in later chapters, too!

**A/N:**

This is not my first fanfic, but I'm not really dextrous when it comes to writing stories, so bear with me if you like the concept, plz. Also note that since this is a Humor/Friendship fic, there won't be any "Sonic-loses-control-of-werehog-and-becomes-a-mons ter-that-he-needs-to-tame" stuff. It's just a fic about acceptance. And also there will be horrible humor brought by yours truly, so DERP!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**CRASH!**

It resonated across the nearby windmills. The source of the noise was no other than Sonic the Hedgehog. He had just crash-landed from a long fight against Dark Gaia.

After struggling to free his face off the dirt, Sonic stumbled backwards and shook himself a little, then rubbed his head to ease a little pain from the impact.

'Hmm, this looks familiar...' he must have thought as he was looking around the place. The plains he was in were the exact same one where he first crash-landed after losing to Eggman (and turning into a Werehog), and his first crater was actually just some yards away, but he didn't notice. His eyes were focused on something else: a very familiar-looking figure...

'Chip!'

Sonic wanted to approach him and wake him up like the last time (minus the face-punching part), but soon after he laid his vision on him, the fairy... chihuahua... _thing_ vanished, leaving a bracelet with his trademark orb behind.

The hedgehog slowly walked towards the amulet and picked it up. When he decided to put it on his wrist, a familiar voice echoed: "I will always remember you..."

Sonic smiled and stood there for a couple of seconds, before taking off from where he was. While he was running across the grass, Tails appeared on his Tornado, flying along with the hedgehog. Sonic noticed his friend and smirked, because he knew another adventure was heading his way...

But stay tuned, fellow reader, because destiny may be a jerk sometimes, and that may mean Sonic's next adventure may be more reduced and quiet than he and you may think!

* * *

**A/N:** Do you want to know what's the worst part about this page? That probably most of the words and content come from the AN and the summary... Oh well!

**Also, important note: I'm not one to trust with constant updates. So the new content will be a bit paused, but I promise it won't be more than 1 week of waiting. If it is, I'll put the fic under hiatus and resume work on it after I return.**


	2. Tour Guide Sonic

**CHAPTER 1: TOUR GUIDE SONIC**

_In which Sonic and Tails take a little tour across Apotos' Windmill Isle before Tails goes away for some work he needs to get done._

* * *

Tails carefully maneuvered the Tornado across the green plain in Windmill Isle looking for a space to land. He started to descend when he noticed a large patch of ground with no grass on it, and smoothly landed on it after some moments. He turned off the engine of his plane and sat still for a while before he stretched and peeked out from the cockpit.

From a distance he could see someone come towards him, which caused him to smile with anticipation, because he knew who was approaching his way. His friend, hero, brotherly figure, whatever positive: Sonic. And that distance was soon shortened, since some moments later the hedgehog already slowed his pace to approach Tails in his plane.

"Sonic, you did it!" Tails cried as he hopped out of the biplane and landed in front of Sonic, "The whole planet it's back together, and there have been no more reports of Dark Gaia still roaming around the world!"

"Really? That's sweet!" chirped Sonic with a bit of pride, "I guess that long fight after DG had its perks." he shrugged.

And it wasn't just the battle that was long. His (rather forced) wanderlust never allowed him to get any sleep. If much, he got to rest for a couple of hours, but now the hedgehog felt like just falling asleep right where he and Tails were. That dirt and grass looked quite comfy. No, _everything_ looked comfy. But of course he tried to hide that fact for now.

"Say, what about you and I go sight-seeing in the town?" Tails pleaded.

"Um, sure! Sounds like fun!" Sonic replied.

And with that, they took off.

And by took off I mean walked across the grass plains, because none of the two felt like moving so fast (what is this trickery?!)...

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

The two friends were standing in front of the Ice-cream Man's stand, ordering to Sundae Supremes.

"Believe me, they taste really good!" Sonic chirped.

"I don't doubt that, it's already looking delicious and the man is just halfway done!" Tails blissfully replied, then looked at Sonic a bit more seriously without losing his smile, "Changing topic, what's that thing in your wrist?" he asked.

Sonic raised his arm and studied the amulet, "Oh, this? Chip gave it to me after we won against DG," he explained, "I don't know what's its purpose, maybe it's one of those friendship bracelets everybody likes to wear these days... with a mythical twist, of course." he kept on ranting as he poked the orb embellishing the bracelet.

Soon after Sonic finished his speech the ice-cream man handed them their orders, to which Sonic and Tails thanked him and continued their path.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

"This place is so awesome, I'd wish I had more time to see it!" Tails exclaimed before nibbling on his ice-cream.

"Aren't you staying?" asked Sonic, a bit saddened.

Tails sighed, "I wish I could, but Professor Pickle wants me to help him move his stuff all the way over to Spagonia again..." he shrugged, "His lodging in Shamar was temporal, apparently."

"Well," Sonic replied, taking a bite (or lick?) off his ice-cream, "Why don't I show you one of the best places to sightsee in this place? I can assure you it won't take long!" he offered.

"That sounds fun! But since I still have one or so days to spare, why don't we stop at every point of interest along the way?" Tails added.

"Deal!"

And again, the two continued walking, laughing along the way.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

As the day progressed, the two friends talked about their adventures of the days when the Earth was split, visited many parks and gardens the town of Windmill Isle had to offer, and ate some goodies along the way. At the end of their tour, Sonic and Tails climbed some stairs to reach a little plaza in the top of one of the highest hills of the island. This place overlooked the entire town as well as the sea and other neighboring islands.

The sun was setting, and the lights of the lampposts in the village began to flicker and alight the place. In short, the two friends reached the plaza at the perfect time of the day.

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Tails chirped, but then frowned a little, "I forgot my Miles Device to take a picture of it..."

Sonic laughed, "Heh! Don't worry! It's not really something you need a picture to remember about it." he shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tails confirmed as the two leaned their arms in the rails of the little wall that kept anyone from falling.

Some silence was shared along the two, until Sonic spoke again:

"You know? I'm kinda glad I don't have to hide at sunset anymore."

"Huh?"

"You know I turned into a Werehog every night, right? So at sunset I had to hide from anyone," he yawned, "But since that version of me is gone, I don't have to worry~" he chirped.

"Now that you say it, I'm kinda glad too..." Tails added.

Sonic turned to see him, "You are?"

"Yeah! Oh- I mean: I knew it was you, but it's just that, you kinda creeped me out. Those arms, the hair, the fangs... _everything_, you really seemed out-of-place."

The hedgehog felt a little bad about knowing his friend felt that way about his incident. But who was he to worry? Dark Gaia sucked out all the energy that turned him into the Werehog at night, and since he didn't feel any pain when the sun completely disappeared it was obvious it was temporal. So that minor offense wasn't really supposed to be taken seriously.

"Yeah, it was odd." Sonic shrugged and looked back to where the sun had left from.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Some more silence ensued before Tails looked at the moon, "O-Oh, I should probably get going by now!" he eeked, taking his arms off the rail and looking around the plaza. Sonic removed his hands too and walked around with him. "Too bad we had to take the long path..!" he kept ranting to himself.

Sonic stopped following Tails around the place and instead peeked out from another side of the plaza, "Hey Tails, your plane is down here!" he said, making Tails peek out from that side of the plaza, too.

"Ah! I already noticed!" Tails joked, then looked back at Sonic, "Thanks for... helping me find my way back, hehe."

Sonic smirked, "That's what I'm here for!" he chuckled.

"Say, do you want to come with me?" Tails asked, "Amy has prepared a Welcome Back party for you since yesterday."

"Amy?" Sonic frowned a bit, "Um, I think maybe giving her more time to prepare the party would be better. And you guys are moving back to Spagonia, so why bothering wasting so many time on a party on Shamar?"

Tails frowned a bit, too. Sonic always seemed to be a bit apathetic when it came to talking about Amy-related stuff. The hedgehog still treated her as a friend, but he always seemed to like to be a bit away from her. Maybe Sonic was still stuck with the "EWWW, COOTIES" mentality of when they were children... or was it something else?

Tails shook his head, "You're right," he agreed, "But since we may take some time to pack everything and unpack it back at Spagonia, I may take a while to return for you... Is that OK?"

Sonic made a face, "Hmm... That doesn't sound so bad," he shrugged, "Besides, I kinda need some rest."

"It shows." Tails joked, which made Sonic laugh a little too. Afterwards, Tails twisted his tails and used them to propel himself off the floor, "See you in a week?"

"Sure."

"Okay," Tails smiled, "Goodbye, Sonic!" he bidded as he slowly flew to his Tornado.

"Goodbye aswell! And take care!" Sonic bidded, as he too walked away from the place they were in.

* * *

**A/N: Are you liking it so far? I decided to make the chapter longer and more descriptive as opposed to the prologue and many other fanfics I have made.**

**I should note that this is because I'd like this story to be long. Like, very, VERY long.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! And thanks for the first fave already!**


	3. Dozing Off Is Not Good At All

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts, faves, and reviews! Also thanks for some point-outs you may make/have made. I'll try to keep this fic as far away from the uncanny valley as possible! So suggestions are always apreciated!**

**Anyways, here is the newest chapter, don't worry, we'll get to the Werehog soon. But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: DOZING OFF IS NOT GOOD AT ALL**

_In which Sonic spends the next days roaming around Apotos, and where he may have to embrace for a naughty surprise._

* * *

After Tails left the plaza, Sonic turned around and walked down the stairs and tried to think of the things he should do while Tails was gone. He stopped for a while when he heard Tails' plane start up and saw it flying away.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Back on the main part of the town, Sonic looked around for a place to visit. He wasn't hungry, so there was no point in going to a restaurant. Shopping was also out of the list, he wasn't really in the need of anything, and he was short on rings.

He stoppped for a while to think. When he was doing that, he almost nodded off and fell. "A-Ack!" he eeked and regained balance.

Okay, now he knew what to do.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Sonic roamed along the island's streets asking for directions for anything like an hotel. The villagers told him of a cozy building not so far away from a hill, and Sonic headed that way.

On the way, he couldn't help but to look at the bracelet Chip had given him. Its orb seemed to glow faintly. Maybe it was due to the moonlight, or maybe it was supposed to do just that and he hadn't even noticed.

Although he could sweat it wasn't giving any light in the day.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

After some more minutes of walking, he was finally there.

A somewhat tall building (comaperd to the others) was looming over him, it had the typical white-ish coloring all the other buildings shared. It also had a neatly-kept wooden sign that said 'Hotel'.

Upon entering he was greeted by a small lobby with two couches and a TV. He then looked to the reception, which had nobody in it.

Sonic stumbled towards the counter and noticed a service bell. Due to how desesperated he was to get a nice, well-deserved sleep, he began to tap the button. The tapping soon turned into quick pressing, then into mashing as he demanded the service.

**DING DING DING DING DING-**

"Mrmh!" a voice coughed.

Sonic stopped mashing the button and looked up to a uniformed lady looking at him.

"Oh! You're Sonic the Hedgehog, aren't you?" the woman chirped, removing the annoyed scowl she had on her face.

"Uh... Yes! Yes I am!" Sonic chirped proudly, "Can you give me a room? Free of charge?" he begged.

"Sure!" the woman replied, "But no such thing as getting it free." she teased.

Sonic pouted.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

In his room, Sonic stared at the bed for a while. He wasn't the person who needed this kind of pampering when it came to resting. But his whole body just begged for some sleep.

He shook his head and approached the window to take a look. In a place like Apotos there wasn't much to see refering to the city, but his room had a rather nice view of the sea.

Back in his room he closed the curtains and sat on his bed, rubbing his hands against the mattress.

"Well ain't this confortable-"

**ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ...**

Sonic fell fast asleep. After all, isn't he the fastest thing alive?

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Sonic was in a weird position when he lazily opened his eyes for the first time. It was morning already, but the curtains were of a deep, rich mahogany color so sunlight could barely get in.

It took him a while to kick his laziness and rise up to his knees. When he managed to do that, he looked at the alarm clock in his night table.

11:42 a.m.

He was still half-asleep, so it took him some moments to let the information sink in...

"11:42?!" he eeked, stumbling out of the bed, "I think I overslept!" he continued, trying to stretch out.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

With a tired face he exited the hotel. The hotel itself hosted a breakfast service, but it closed at 11:30, so the hedgehog had to eat outside.

He found a little restaurant which still had breakfast dishes so he decided to go in and take a look. After he finished eating, he paid and left the building, decided to do some things to wake him up.

Looking at the pathways, he thought of maybe running around the bridges and roads of the archipielago of Apotos. But the place seemed rather busy, so maybe it wasn't such a good idea since he could accidentally ram into someone.

'It wasn't like that some days ago' he thought. And he was right. Due to the incident of the planet, the whole place was almost deserted if you didn't count the villagers and hardcore travelers. Paths like the ones in Apotos were always open and didn't have people who could get hurt when he passed through. In fact, any path was always open for exploration, especially at night, when everybody was too scared to come out for leisure.

Sonic walked towards a rail to look down at the rest of the town while he pondered.

Looking down at the rest of the island seemed to entretain him, because he remembered the first nights of the incident when he was running around the rooftops to bust some Nightmares or Frights. The whole place was practiaclly new for him, as he had never been around many cities or towns in his whole life.

Sonic looked around and saw the people walking past him, then turned back to the bird's eye view. This somehow remembered him of when Chip thanked him for helping him discover so many new places, friends and things; when Sonic himself was also a newbie to this sort of stuff. He just didn't mention it.

Before the world splitted apart he barely even knew anybody around. Now they all seemed so familiar to him... Almost just as Tails and Amy.

Sonic turned around and decided to walk just like the people around him were doing. He would rather run around a bridge or jump across rooftops, but walking along the road and blending in with the other people didn't sound so bad now.

After all, it didn't when he was with Tails!

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

The tourist routine was actually quite fun for him as he dicovered more and more little places that apparently had opened when the first continent was restored. But of course Sonic was too busy restoring the other continents to even notice.

The moon was out again like yesterday, and Sonic felt glad he didn't need to hide behind some random large object just to let a searing pain and a purple cloud transform him into the Werehog.

He still felt tired, so he went back to his hotel room to get more rest.

Back in the lodge he actually took the time to close the curtains properly, set up his alarm clock, and tuck himself to bed. He yawned and turned off the lights this time aswell.

But just like the last day, he fell fast asleep.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-**

"Shut up... Shut... UP!" Sonic screamed and hit the clock's Snooze Button. Maybe setting it up like that was a bad idea.

The hedgehog sat up and rubbed his eyes, the clock marked 9:00, just like he wanted it to do. So atleast that was something positve, because he could take breakfast at the hotel and didn't have to go around wasting more rings.

He went to the bathroom and poured cold water to his face, seeing how these days he was very sleepy. After that rude wakening, he grabbed his room key and stumbled towards the door, not really compelled to do much this day.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

After a not-so-great breakfast Sonic walked out of the hotel decided to find more things to do at Windmill Isle to hopefully speed up the time he had to wait for Tails to come back.

He took a path that lead to the part of the town that was closer to the sea. After some minutes of walking he noticed a little market set up in a square plaza not so far from where he was standing.

"Now THAT wasn't here before." he chirped, but he wasn't really intrested in looking at the shops, so he let the thing pass. Maybe later?

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

After buying another Sundae Supreme from the local Ice-cream Man, Sonic looked at the sea while he walked across the cobblestoned path, he accidentally bumpen into a person, making the hedgehog drop his ice-cream and making the boy drop all the books he was carrying.

"A-ACK!" they both eeped, as the boy fell face-first into the ground and ontop of his pile of books, and as Sonic stumbled backwards and dropped his ice-cream, aslo getting his arm stuck on one of the sidewalk's rails.

"Watch out!" Sonic scolded, removing his arm of the rail and standing up.

"Sorry, sorry..." the boy eeked, picking up his books desesperately. Sonic rolled his eyes and helped him stack up the books faster.

"Where did you get those books?" Sonic asked as he helped the boy rise up again.

"At the library, it's not so far from here. Just walk down this road!" the boy chirped, "Sorry, but I must go! Thanks for helping me! ...And sorry for your ice-cream."

"It's okay." Sonic shrugged, and the boy left the place walking as fast as he could.

Sonic looked at the road. So there was a library in Windmill Isle, eh?

He wasn't the one for reading, but he thought the day was already boring, so perhaps he could find an intresting book or maybe fall asleep after reading a horrible one. Either way he would kill time.

So off he went jogging.

Not noticing his bracelet came off when he took his arm off that rail...

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Sorry this chapter was a bit boring, but of course I was not just going to put in filler. And don't worry, by the next chapter stuff will happen!**

**Thanks for reading, have a nice day! (Or night or whatever.)**


	4. Congratulations, You Win Puberty!

**A/N: Thanks for all the views so far! It really means a lot to me.**

**BTW, this chapter would have been posted some hours before if my freaking modem hadn't lost connection when I was about to save the file...**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: CONGRATULATIONS, YOU WIN PUBERTY!**

_In which Sonic is in for a nasty surprise at a library._

* * *

After losing his ice-cream due to crashing into that guy with the pile of books, Sonic decided to take his advice and kill time at the local library, which was some minutes of walking away. This time he paid attention to the road and to whoever walked past him to avoid another accident.

Some moments later he arrived at the library, which had a poster near the glass doors that read: 'Nightime Sale! Open until 10:00 p.m.'

Well, since it was already afternoon, maybe spending the rest of the day in the library wouldn't be a bad idea.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Sonic was greeted by a large area filled with bookshelves, chairs and couches. At the entrance there were some tables with books and a sign that read: 'NOW TRENDING'. He took a closer look at them, but then shook his head and looked across other aisles.

The place was full of shelves and several different areas, making him feel a bit confused. He finally ended up in a section called 'TRAVELING'. He grabbed a random book and ended up with a book about Chun-Nan as a whole.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

As he read through the book he thought that Chun-Nan was a place that's better to see than to read about. And as a person (or er, hedgehog) who had been constantly running around the world for the past weeks, he was right.

Sonic placed the book back on its bookshelf and walked away, looking for more aisles with intresting books to read.

As he was walking, he walked across a reading section for kids, where a young woman and a boy were sitting on bean bags.

"Now, what book do you want to read?" the woman asked.

"This one!" the boy chirped and pulled out a book that read 'The Human Body' on it. It was clearly not from the children's section.

Sonic noticed the woman made a weird face and held his laughter.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

It was late in the evening, and the sun began to hide away. Sonic noticed this through one of the building's windows. But since he felt confident that the wouldn't transform, he shrugged and resumed his search for books.

He ended up on a section of the library about cooking, and grabbed a book about barbecue. His stomach growled due to how neat the pictures of the food looked.

'I should have eaten something...' Sonic thought as he returned the book to its shelf and walked away.

As he walked, he came to a realization. His stomach was not growling.

He was not hungry, he was in pain. A lot in fact.

Sonic jerked and clutched his stomach with one hand. He looked down and noticed his arm began to come grayish in color and grew a bit of fur.

'Nononononono' Sonic repeated in his mind as he franatically looked for an exit. He noticed the emergency exti not so far from him. But he decided not to take it, as it would cause more havoc that there needed to be.

So the only was out was through the main entrance.

Uh oh.

Sonic took a deep breath and began to ran as fast as his aching legs would allow him, knocking over any table or pile of books in is way.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

"So, when a boy goes through puberty, they grow body and facial hair, they get bigger, get a deeper voice, and so on..." the woman from the kid's section read.

"Really?" the boy who was near her asked, before he turned his head to a growing noise, "Wait, do you hear that-"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Sonic eeked in a raspy voice as he leaped over the two persons, making the woman duck for cover and the boy to scream.

When Sonic landed on the ground, he continued running although he almost lost his balance. When he was far away the people looked at where he had gone.

"Hey sis," the boy eeped, "was that guy having his puberty?" he asked. The woman still had a confused look on her face.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Sonic opened the doors with great force and stumbled outside. He looked around for a place to hide.

None.

Then, his eyes focused on the path's rail. He approached it and peeked out. There were some buildings below which connected to some plains and cliffs. There wasn't really any option, so he leapt into the roofs and crashed.

He tried to stand up to continue running, but his body was in the middle of the transformation, so he was too weak to move another inch.

Restrained to the place he was in, Sonic managed to rise up to his knees and let the rest of the change occur.

The fur of his arms got thicker as his arms got bigger and more muscular. His hands also grew, tearing through his gloves and changing to a pale blue color. His nails also turned into sharp claws.

His abdomen grew and got filled with fur as well. His legs didn't grow in length, but the grew thicker to support his new bulk. His shoes also transformed. The white stripe they had became silver embellished with three large spikes, and the soles grew cleets. Sonic's socks also got a bit ragged, but unlike his gloves, they didn't rip apart.

Sonic tried to hold his head as his ears twisted into looking more wolfish. His muzzle elongated and his front teeth grew sharper and longer. Two fo them grew so big they couldn't fit in his closed mouth.

His eyes also changed shape, with his eyebrows growing heavier and making his eyes look more menacing.

But at last, the transformation was over. He was still shivering, and at the end he let out a scream and fell to the ground.

Breathing heavily, Sonic opened his eyes and wimply moved one of his hands to take a look at it.

"A-Aw... shoot..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go! As I said earlier this would have been quicker if my modem hadn't screwed up, but the results were still the same.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	5. Earliest Of All Flights

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favs, it means a lot to me!**

**Also, as a Q&A to Purest of the Hearts, I agree! Many werehog fics I have seen follow that formula. I decided not to follow it because I thought it was cliche (and because Chip clearly stated Sonic had to many willpower to let that happen) OwO**

**Another Q&A, sorry bearvalley3365, but I'm not putting any OCs in the story. The fic revolves only around Sonic, Tails and Amy, so maybe a story with OCs is the best place for you and Noah :3**

**BTW I should also note that if you guys are looking for a Unleashed "sequel" with fights against Eggman or that guy from the mall I met last Friday, I'd say you're in the wrong place .n. I'm trying to make a fic that doesn't really focus on a good vs. evil plot, you know?**

**Well anyways, thanks to everyone who's supporting this fic!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: EARLIEST OF ALL FLIGHTS**

_In which Sonic is looking around for the bracelet he lost, but Tails arrived earlier to take him to Spagonia._

* * *

Sonic slowly stood up as he tried to calm down. Why was he still a Werehog? How come he was free of the curse just some days ago, but now he was back where he started? At first, he frowned, thinking it was some sort of dream. He started to study himself for any sort of anomalities that were proper of a nightmare. But no, everything seemed and felt realistic. With his frown still present, he thought of pinching himself to prove it was just a dream, and that he would wake up in his hotel room. With two of his fingers, he squeezed his other arm.

The werehog eeked and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. Maybe he pinched a little too hard. However, he opened his eyes slowly and looked at his arm.

No, it was still furry. However, he did notice something else...

His bracelet was gone!

Sonic looked around to see if it had fallen due to crash-landing on the roof he was standing in, but it was nowhere to be seen. He looked up to the rail and pondered something. Had he lost it at the library? There was only one way to know, by going up there and investigating. The rail was too high up to jump to it and the cliff was to steep to try and climb it. It took Sonic some moments before he got an idea worthy of an 'eureka'.

Since he was a werehog again, he _had_ to be able to stretch his arms again. Right?

Taking some steps backwards, he flung one of his arms to reach the rail over him. Luckly, his arm stretched a soon as he thrusted it foward. So like a grappling hook, his hand reached the rail and took a good grip of it.

"Okay, so how did I reach out- A-AH!" Sonic screamed as the rest of his body was flung to be with his arm again. He got surprised, so he almost got his snout hit by the rail, "Oh... right," he sighed, climbing the rail and ending up on the path nearby, "That could have gone better..."

Sonic glimpsed at the poster the library had about a nightime sale. 'Good,' he thought, 'I'll have more time then..!'. With a slow pace, he entered the library again, hoping the employees wouldn't kick him out for messing up the place.

...

"Oh look sis! It's the guy of the puberty again!" a voice squeaked inside blissfully.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

It was 10:00 p.m., and every customer exited the library, including Sonic, who had a somber look on his face.

His bracelet wasn't there anymore, or so had he thought. So Sonic sighed and stood outside the library for a while. If he hadn't lost the bracelet there, where was it? He already discarded the idea of having it stolen, since he was sure nobody had exited the building when he was transforming. Maybe he lost it on the way there?

With a wondering face, he began to back-track his way across Windmill Isle.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

It was about 1:00 a.m. when Sonic quitted the search and went back to the hotel. He could have kept looking for it, but it would be better in daytime since he could cover more territory and ask to more people.

With a slow pace, he stumbled towards his hotel room, not even bothering to do it on a way-over-the-top style like stretching his arm towards his room or anything like that.

Back in the room he plopped down onto the bed. He wasn't tired, but he didn't really feel like continuing the search tonight.

Hopefully he'd had enough time until Tails arrived.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Sonic was awaken by harsh sunlight directed right as his face, almost blinding him when he opened his eyes.

Boy, he had slept in a weird position again, hadn't he?

Sonic sat up and studied himself, he was back to normal, even the last part of his body. He then looked at the clock, which marked 6:05 a.m., a bit too early for his tastes. Had the transformation awakened him?

"Eh..." Sonic shrugged, standing up and exiting the room.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

At the outside of the hotel, Sonic heard a faint sound drawing closer to his area. He looked around the street, there wasn't anything particulary loud. Then, he looked at the sky and he saw it.

The Tornado.

"Aww, shoot!" Sonic groaned, as he watched the Tornado fly closer to him. As much as he wanted to see Tails, he had a bracelet to look for. So, hoping Tails didn't see him, he swiftly ran to a part of the road where the Tornado wouldn't allow Tails to notice him. When the plane made a turn to land into what Sonic thought was the same plain it landed on before, the hedgehog came out of his hiding and ran towards the opposite direction. On the way through the road, he was thinking of a plan for finding the bracelet and avoiding another painful transformation.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

He walked through the same roads he walked across yesterday and asked anybody around if they had seen his bracelet. All of them shared the same answer: no. It was 10:26 a.m. by now, and Sonic was ignoring the hunger he was feeling (he was 100% sure it was hunger now, by the way). Sonic was making his pace faster and faster until...

"Hey Sonic!"

Sonic turned around in sheer surprise as he saw Tails walking towards him.

"O-Oh, hey Tails!" Sonic chirped, "What are you doing here so early?"

"We managed to pack everything from Pickle's lab in two flights, so I thought 'Why not going for Sonic earlier?'. I mean, after all you want things as fast as possible, right?"

'...Not this time, though.' Sonic thought, "Ah, yes! Thanks for coming!" he chirped.

"Is there something wrong?" Tails asked, "You seem a bit... worried."

The truth is, he was worried. He had no idea where had the bracelet gone, and he just KNEW Tails was going to take him to the 'Welcome Back' party with Amy. But maybe he could make Tails help him find the charm?

"Well I eh, kind of missed something," Sonic shrugged and scratched the back of his ear absentmindedly, "And I've been looking for it this whole morning, think you can give me a hand?"

'Yes, yes, like that..!'

Tails pondered, "Hmm, sure! Why not? Where was the last time you saw it?"

"Around this road," Sonic gestured the path, "I've been asking people about it, but no one ever found it!"

"Oh okay then, let's start looking!"

And then, the two friends scattered to cover more space and time.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

At around 12:00 p.m., Sonic and Tails reunited with a blank look on their faces.

"Did you find anything?" Sonic asked, needing a positive response.

"Nope, sorry," Tails sighed, "One question though, how important is it?"

'Well, apart from being the only thing left from Chip in the surface and the only thing that keeps me from becoming... _that_...'

"Not too valuable," Sonic lied, "Say, can we take a break? I'm starving."

"Sure!"

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Sonic and Tails were outside from a restaurant, just finished with eating.

"Say, if you don't want to continue the search, how about we go to Spagonia right now?" Tails asked.

"Well, uh..." Sonic pondered. Turning into a werehog in front (or rather, behind) Tails may be the least of his problems. But what if he trasformed in mid-flight? He could fall or something, because Tails isn't exactly the most considered when it comes to passengers.

"I'd like to, but I still have some things to take care of in here." the hedgehog replied.

"Like what?" the fox demanded.

"I have to do some stuff for some people... And I need to pack up somethings I left in my hotel room, as well as checking out." Sonic eeked.

"Really? Oh! Well, don't worry, I can wait," Tails shrugged, "I feel a little bit tired myself, so I may need some rest. Say, do you know of any hotel around here?"

Sonic nodded, "Follow me!"

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Outside the hotel Sonic had lodged in, the two friends were talking.

"So all you need to do is checking in for one day, okay?" Sonic instructed.

"Pfft, I know I know!" Tails joked.

"Heh, well anyways, I'm going to help the people I mentioned earlier. Meet you tomorrow at 9?"

Tails nodded and bidded goodbye to Sonic as he entered the building. Sonic bidded him goodbye too as he looked for a good place to transform in.

Even if he lied about helping people or if he didn't feel like looking for the bracelet, he needed some time to think.

* * *

**A/N: *FROWNS LOUDLY* Le sigh! I wish I could update this fic more often, but graduation is closing on me, so updates may not be very consistent.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Small Notice

**A/N: Hey guys! Snail-Day-And-Night here, I came to tell you Forever will be in a semi hiatus.**

**The reasons are because there are a lot of things in real life that are happening within these weeks, and because I need some time to make the next chapter better and to finish it.**

**I also want to inform you of a long hiatus that will come in July 15, due to the fact that I go on vacations for more than a week.**

**Sorry for the delays, but I'm still working on Chapter 5.**

**Have a nice day!**


	7. Onwards, My Trusty Plane!

**A/N: Thanks for waiting, everyone! I should also take the time to thank for all the reviews that have appeared in this lapse of time. It means a lot to me. Luckily there are no more hiatuses to come except for my vacation on July 16th (fic will enter hiatus two days earlier, I'll explain in future chapters), and my writer's block is ending (never thought I'd get one of those O_o), so take a fic to the face! HUZZAH!**

**Anyways, here is the 5th chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: ONWARDS, MY TRUSTY PLANE!**

_In which Sonic and Tails fly to Spagonia to meet their friends again._

* * *

Sonic was entering to his hotel room after transforming, he had no desire of exploring the town at the moment. And he didn't want Tails to encounter him without warning, he just knew the fox wasn't asleep. It was too early.

Maybe he could look at what was on the T.V. until he felt tired or the morning came.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Sonic woke up at around 8:30 and rubbed his eyes. He felt tired last night, so he had turned off the T.V. and fell asleep. He pushed the covers of the bed and hopped out, he needed to check out from the hotel and meet Tails at the lobby, so the two could go togheter to Tails' plane. The hedgehog put on his red sneakers and took his room keys to deliver them downstairs.

When he walked to the door his mind came up with an important thought, was he going to keep looking for that bracelet? Or would he go to Spagonia already? If he chose the second option, Sonic would either have to avoid his friends or tell them about his condition.

As he closed the room door for the last time and walked down the hallway, his mind just kept thinking. Would his friends be OK with him staying like that every night for the rest of his life? None of them showed fear, but they seemed to be happier around Sonic when in the day.

Sonic walked down the stairs and kept pondering. Even though this was urgent for him, he still had some things to take care of. Like Amy's Welcome Back Party. He wasn't really fond of the idea, but hey, it was for him, so it'd be rude to turn it down, right? Besides, Amy would be upset at him if he turned down.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Back at the lobby, Sonic walked to the counter to check out when he looked around and noticed Tails, sitting in one of the chairs the lobby offered. Tails turned around and noticed him as well, standing up and approaching him.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails chirped, waving a hand, "Are you going to check out?"

"Yep! Give me a second." Sonic replied an got close to the counter, while Tails returned to watching the T.V. of the place.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Outside the hotel, Sonic and Tails began to walk towards the Tornado.

"So..." Tails eeked, "Do you still want to search for that thing? Or do you want to go to Spagonia right ahead?"

"Oh?" Sonic muttered and looked at Tails. He was giving him the chance to look for it again, but if he did he'd have to tell him why it was so important, right? Besides, he wanted to hang out with his friends rather than looking for a bracelet, "Nah, let's go back to Spagonia right ahead!" he chirped.

"Okay, but first, let's get something to eat..." Tails muttered.

"Totally."

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

It was around 10:00a.m., and the two friends were arriving to the place where the Tornado was parked after eating breakfast. Tails jumped onto the cokpit and looked down at Sonic, "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Of course I am! I'm leaving it to you, Tails!" he answered and hopped on top of the back of the plane, where a second passenger could go holding out to the handlebars attached to the plane's structure.

Tails looked back at the controls and started out the plane, making it's propeller start spinning. He grabbed the controls and made the plane start moving towards a low crag that could give them enough momentum to start flying.

"Alright, Spagonia, here we go-ah-ACK-!" Tails chocked as he threw a coughing fit. He swallowed a bug!

"Uh, Tails, are you OK?" Sonic asked, to which Tails nodded and gave some last coughs.

"Ugh... Okay -cough- Here we go!" Tails stuttered and the Tornado moved towards the crag and took off to the skies.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Some hours passed and the Tornado still was flying, but it wouldn't be long until they landed somewhere.

Sonic had taken the time to look at the scenery below (and around) them as the flew across the world towards their destination. He thought about what was going to happen at the Welcome Back party. Maybe it'd be a nice idea to tell them about the, uh... bad hair nights and how they were going to stay forever. But, wouldn't it ruin the idea of the party? Aside from the 'welcome back!' aspect, he and his friends are obviously going to celebrate for other things.

Eggman being defeated, the world being restored... And he wanted to add the fact that he was going to be normal again.

But that wasn't happening.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Another hour passed, and the Tornado landed in front of an hangar at a small airport the city had to offer. After turning off the engines, Tails and Sonic hopped out of the place, both stretching out after the hours of being in one constant position.

It was some minutes near sunset in Spagonia, and Sonic had already noticed that. But he wasn't going to let Tails notice it.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Sonic yawned, stretching his legs.

"Yeah, me too..." Tails sighed.

"But you know what?" the hedgehog asked, "I think I may want to do a little sight-seeing around here. It has been a while, and I like the looks of this place."

"You do? Well, I suppose it's fine, do you want to eat with me or do I go eat right now?" the fox asked back.

"You can go and eat," Sonic shrugged, "I think I'm gonna stay awake and see what I can do at this time of the night." he stated.

"Oh, okay. How about I see you tomorrow at the University?"

"Sounds great, pal," Sonic smiled, "But for now, I gotta go! See you later!" he chirped and ran off. Tails barely had the time to wave him goodbye.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Some minutes passed and Sonic was running around the town, this place was much bigger and open than Apotos, so he could practice one of his favorite activities freely.

He noticed the sun was about to set and searched for an alley to hide in. But unlike yesterday, he was feeling intrested in roaming the city for a while.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your patience, guys! It certainly means a lot. Also I want to thank you again for all the reviews and comments. It means a lot to me, and I try to make this fic seem as solid as possible, something I probably couldn't do without your reviews. Because as you can tell, I'm not an experienced writer.**

**Well, until the next chapter!**


	8. Across The Rooftops

**A/N: Again, thanks for bearing with my semi-hiatus. As promised, I'm back, and I'm writing stuff, yay!**

**Also like I said before, I'll be gone for vacations for about a week and a half. I'll tell you when the fic will enter hiatus again, though. So don't worry!**

**Enjoy the sixth chapter!**

**BTW, a symbol like this:**

**=*-*=MEANWHILE=*-*=**

**Means the narration changes focus on the characthers (ex it'll will focus on Amy instead of Prof. Pickle), not a time skip :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: ACROSS THE ROOFTOPS**

_In which Sonic takes some time to sight-see Spagonia... as a Werehog! And at night!_

* * *

If there was anything that could describe Sonic's nightly transformation, it was pain. Apparently it was a recurring theme for Dark Gaia to use pain to affect people... That and the unnecessary lights show Sonic displayed when transforming.

Yes, that purple burst of light had returned. Sonic still took some time to transform, but at least the cloud shortened it and made it less visible. But it was noisy, VERY noisy. And Sonic hated that.

"Ugh..." Sonic eeked as he came out of an alley he was hiding in. He shook his head and looked around. The city was very beautiful at night, everything was lit in a very warm light, and since Dark Gaia wasn't around to cause havoc anymore, (almost) everything was free to explore safetly. The werehog began to make his way across the street in a slow pace, looking around at every sight of intrest he could find.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

He walked around the city for a couple more hours until he saw a little yellowish figure in the distance. Sonic squinted his eyes to focus on the undescribable silhouette that walked closer and closer. Suddenly his eyes could grasp the figure and they weren't squinting anymore.

Tails was approaching him.

The werehog stumbled backwards and turned around to flee, there was no way he would let Tails see him like this, at least, not without mentioning it to him previously. He looked around for a place to hide in, but the street he was in had no nearby alleys and all the buildings were houses and offices -places he couldn't hide in- so he either had to run or find a better alternative.

His head looked up and he found the answer to his problems.

The rooftops!

Not doubting once, Sonic flung his arm towards the rails of a small balcony in one of the buildings and sprang up. He landed on the balcony and looked for any other thing he could grab and use to climb up to the roof. Seeing nothing else that could make it safer, Sonic flung his arm towards the ledge of the roof and lanched himself towards the top. He scrambled franatically towards the top as the roof tiles could easily make him slide at any moment.

When he reached a solid floor he sighed in relief and turned around to look down. Crouching to be unoticable, he looked at where Tails was going. His little fox friend was apparently talking to someone via his Miles Device. Sonic was too far up to know who he was talking to, but he assumed it was a friend since Tails seemed a bit delighted.

**=*-*=MEANWHILE=*-*=**

Tails was chatting with Amy with his Miles Device, unaware that Sonic was spying on him from above the buildings.

"So, what do you have in mind for the party?" Tails asked, "Is there anything I can buy right now?"

"Well, it can be either something with just our friends or we could invite everybody in town," Amy replied, "Although right now there isn't really anything we need. We can buy the food the day after tomorrow, since we aren't preparing anything fancy..."

"Oh, OK!" Tails chirped, "Are you really sure we don't need anything else?"

"No, but we do need to prepare the place," Amy shrugged, "Why don't you come over to the University and help me out?"

"Okay, Amy," Tails sighed, "I'll meet you there."

Amy waved and Tails replied the wave before hanging up the video call. He turned off his Miles Device and looked around. For some reason he could feel he was being... observed. Like if he was in a creepy suspense film. He looked up at the rooftops, but he didn't see anything. He laughed a little, though. Being spyed on? That was ridiculous!

He turned around and began walking back to the University. He had walked a long distance, so he was going to have to walk for a while. However to speed things up a bit, he propelled himself with his Tails and hovered across the road. He wasn't really flying, but it was faster than walking, and a bit less tiring than running.

**=*-*=MEANWHILE=*-*=**

Sonic hid when Tails began to propell himself with his tails, expecting the fox to take flight. He peeked out carefully and sighed in relief. He wasn't gaining altitude, and he was already away from him.

By what he could see on Tails' Miles Device, he was talking with a pink figure.

'That must have been Amy...' he thought, standing up and walking away from the edge of the rooftop.

The werehog looked around, the city was even more beautiful up here, since he could see anything. From the bell tower, to the acueducts and the University.

He pondered for a while, would it be a good idea to see if he could find his friends over at the University? He certainly didn't want them to see him, but he was curious about what were they plotting. After all, Tails asked him to meet him at the University tomorrow. And although probably Tails was just going back to prepare stuff for that Welcome Back party, he wanted to get spoilers and see what they had in mind.

So stepping away from the ledge, Sonic turned towards the roofs that lead to the University. And with a leap, he dashed on all fours and jumped towards the next rooftop.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Some minutes had passed and Sonic was getting closer and closer to the University. It was a long trip, giving how far away he was, but the feeling of the wind and the chance to explore the city again made it up for that.

Once he was some blocks away from the University, Sonic stopped to ponder for a while. How was he going to see what were his friends planning, when he didn't want them to see him?

...

...

Aha!

He could climb the buildings to see where his friends were staying, then he could probably sneak in from a blind spot. A window or a door, just close enough so he could see and hear, but not so much that he could go away if he needed to.

The werehog shook his head and continued to run towards the buildings that composed the campus.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Sonic was now standing in the roof of a building next to the main entrance to the University campus. Apparently he arrived earlier than Tails, as he saw the little fox enter the building hurriedly in a distance. He noticed Tails entering the big building, then turned around and studied the building from his own point of view. It was really large, and there were other little buildings somewhat far away.

The last time he'd ever visited the University, it was when he went to Pickle's laboratory, and that was on the main building. So it'd be a good idea to search there, right?

So, with a leap... and a trip... and a failed attempt to claw his way back to the rooftop... Sonic fell to a balcony of the building he was in, face up.

"OW!" he screeched, as he stood up and rubbed his back. He then looked around worried, hopefull nobody saw that, geez.

**=*-*=O=*-*=**

Sonic decided that, after that rather painful mistake, it'd be a better idea to enter the building as any other normal person would do. He carefully slid down every pipe he could find along his way to the cobbestone road, and the ran towards the entrance. He was greeted by a lobby and halls that had a dim, warm light to illuminate them. He then sneaked across the right hall, which would lead him towards Pickle's lab.

Upon facing the door he tried his best to open it ever so slightly, just so he could see if anyone was around. The door slowly opened a bit, creaking ever so lightly. The werehog peeked an eye to see if anybody was in, but everything was dark.

Sonic opened the door even more, and realized nobody was in there, as the lack of light showed it.

Sonic huffed and closed the door, not bothering to look in any direction other than the door itself. Until...

"Sonic?"

"AAAAH!" Sonic eeked and turned around to see the owner of the voice. Normally he would have just turned around without screaming, but giving how he didn't want to be seen, he felt his cover had been blown.

The origin of the voice was no other than... Pickle's Assistan with a confused look on his face. Sonic quickly noticed this and snapped back to his senses.

"Oh, it's just you-!" Sonic sighed, looking more relived, "Uh, what are you doing around here?"

"Uh, how about YOU tell me what you're doing around here?!" the Assistant asked back,

"Oh, I was just looking for Tails and Amy... Er, have you seen them?"

"Tails? Yes, I did! He's over at the university's towers, the place where students live."

"Really? Well then, thanks for telling me!" Sonic chirped and walked past the Assistant, but then stopped and turned back, "Uh, could you do me a favor? Don't tell them I'm here, it's a surprise, yeah..!"

"...Er, sure!" the Assistant chirped and walked down his own path.

Sonic turned his head around and continued walking, if he wanted to keep searching his friends like this, he had to be more careful.

But atleast he was given a somewhat clear idea of where his friends were...

* * *

**A/N: Well, guys! That's all for this chapter. Don't worry, there will be more exploring in the next chapters. But for now I want to thank you for waiting for my updates and for liking my fic so far.**

**Also, I promied I would tell you about my hiatus this week!**

**Starting tomorrow, I'll have no time to keep on writing (whereas these days I've made small progress everyday due to buissiness), as me and my family will prepare everything for our trip to Orlando.**

**The hiatus will definaetly last one and a half weeks, after that I'll tell you when I'm back. But when I come back don't expect a, instant update in the story as I need to assist to a course where I'll learn to use BlackBoard on my school.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, commenting, reviewing, faving and following this fanfiction! While I'm gone, why not leave a comment? Just because I enter hiatus, it doesn't mean I won't get an internet connection ;)**

**JK, see you guys later!**

**...**

**...**

**MIKE WAZOWSKI- Ah sorry the emotion is overwhelming. I feel like a freaking 7-year old on their first time to WDW XD**


	9. Important notice!

**A/N: Hey everybody! Uh, first, I want to apologize for hearing nothing from me, from updates to any sort of notes. I have been really busy these days, you see, school's introductory classes started as soon as I got back from Orlando, and high school is really hard. Well, not hard, just, so full of stuff.**

**I barely have time to be on other sites like Tumblr and YT, and the partial exams just started so I need to give them the top priority.**

**Does this mean I'll stop writing the fic? No!**

**I just need some time to get the school to calm to heck down, and luckily I'll post a chapter soon. In fact, I'm already writing Chapter 8 so... that's a plus!**

**Sorry for keeping you waiting, guys (and sorry if you thought this was another chapter :o ), remember I appreciate every single fave and comment you make, it means a lot to me!**

**-Snail**


	10. Party Preparatives

**A/N: WOW, thnak you guys for waiting! It feels really good to have very patient supporters, I was almost fearing you would lash on me like another person once did when I delayed on a fic O-o**

**Well, thankfully the rain seems to have cancelled classes so I have plenty of time to write the fic. Although not so thankful over here since we may get flooded if the rainstorm forecast was right... XD**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: PARTY PREPARATIVES**

_In which Tails and Amy prepare Sonic's Welcome Back party... as well as something else!_

* * *

Sonic took some time to locate the student towers after stepping foot into the campus. The buildings were far away, tucked in the back of the campus; and after noticing this, Sonic leaped into the dim-lighted plaza towards his destination.

**=*-*=MEANWHILE=*-*=**

"It's such a great thing the university allowed us to throw Sonic a big party in the campus' plaza!" Tails chirped with joy as he was adjusting his Miles Device, "Don't you think?"

"Yeah!" Amy replied, "If I had known this sooner, I would have totally started planning it here~" she smiled and did a little spin as she walked towards a desk, "Ooh, Sonic's going to be so happy when he knows we got him this huge place to party on!"

"No doubt about that," Tails hummed as he placed down his M. Device and passed Amy some blank paper sheets, "I still wonder if Sonic would like the huge party or not. I mean, after all, it's his, isn't it?" he shrugged.

Amy brought the sheets to a fax machine and placed them in a table nearby, "Well, I know he loves to party, so that's a plus," she huffed, "And besides, he can get some time alone with me... remember?" she swooned, playing with her hair (or quills?).

Tails just rolled his eyes. Amy's plan was to spend a time alone with Sonic before or after the party, that probably meant going out on a date. He smiled afterwards though, since it had been a while since Sonic and Amy chatted about something else that wasn't the location of the next Gaia Temple, she had the absolute right to talk to him as her friend. Although the fox wasn't sure wether Sonic would like to make time for a full blown date or not.

"So..." Tails started, "What are you planning for the *ahem* date?" he laughed.

"Well, I'm not really sure right now," Amy admitted, "I just hope I can come up with something soon..."

"You better do," Tails ushered, "Especially if you want to do that tomorrow."

**=*-*=MEANWHILE=*-*=**

Sonic leaped into a nearby building's rooftop to take a better look at the windows of the student towers, some of them had the curtains and were lit, others didn't have them and were dark, and just a few were both lit AND open. Sonic squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the figures of the people who had their windows open.

"Found you!" Sonic chirped as he found the window of Tails and Amy's room and thought of a way to get near that place.

After looking around long enough Sonic flung his arm at a ledge of a nearby window and launched himself to the building. Carefully he managed to grab the ledge with two hands and impulsed himself to stand on it. With his face turned sideways, Sonic looked up at his friends' window and slowly tried to launch his left arm to grab its ledge.

After a slow manouver the werehog finally managed to grab onto the desired ledge and held it with two hands, now all he needed to do was peek a little bit to spoil the surpri- ERR, eavesdrop like a pro.

**=*-*=MEANWHILE=*-*=**

Tails and Amy were away from the window, so none of them really noticed Sonic spying on them.

"Oh- Oh!" Amy squealed as she flipped the pages of a cooking book, "I think I got an idea!"

"Really?" Tails asked, typing something into a computer, "What exactly?"

"Mybe I could take Sonic out for dinner!" Amy chirped, not noticing a certain werehog frowning in confusion, "After all, he really likes trying out new food and stuff!"

"You know, that's actually a good idea!" Tails shrugged, "And it gave me an idea for the party, we should add more food than just snacks!"

"Yeah!" Amy agreed, inching towards the door blissfully, "Oh, and maybe I can also get Sonic to go with me to the park! I'm sure he'll enjoy that!" she swooned. Now, Amy wasn't always thinking about Sonic, and when she was she wasn't extremly fixated on him. But she couldn't help but daydream about a perfect date with him every now and then, the pink hedgehog had a crush, after all.

=*-*=MEANWHILE=*-*=

Sonic was a bit confused at the stuff Amy was chattering about. For one part, she and Tails were talking about the party, but on the other side, she was talking about taking him on a date! Sonic felt a bit uneasy, because not only he just discovered that, but if the date truly went on, what would happen? Would it be a short afternoon get-along or would it continue after dark?

Sonic snapped back and noticed Amy getting closer, so he shifted his hands to the sides of the ledge and hid his head.

"I wonder were Sonic is now," sighed Amy, "Maybe he's thinking about us right now (and maybe about me especifically)..."

"Oh no..." Sonic whispered, that just sounded incredibly cheesy to him.

"Huh?" Amy asked, looking out the window, then turning back to Tails, "Did you say something?"

"No, why?" Tails asked, standing up and walking towards Amy.

"I heard someone replying to my sayings," eeked Amy, "Must have been a student or something."

"Yeah, that must have been."

Both Tails and Amy walked away from the window, and Sonic almost sighed in relief. That was pretty close, no more snarks from him, no matter how silent they were.

The werehog decided he'd stop eavesdropping and swinged back to where he came from.

**=*-*=MEANWHILE=*-*=**

"You know, I wonder why Sonic hasn't showed up yet..." Amy pondered, "Do... Do you think he still transforms into that?"

"Nah, can't be," Tails assured, "He was perfectly fine back in Apotos, besides, he just kind of wanted to go on a run tonight, right?"

"Yeah, but, what if he still became a uh, werehog -yeah- at night?"

"Well, it seems unlikely, but I guess he'd have to tell us first. Finding out by accident seems harsh..."

"I agree..."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Short chapter, I know, but it was supposed to be a transition chapter anyways. However I'm really happy, because I'm finally back and the inspiration for this fic returned :)**

**Until the next chapter, folks!**


End file.
